Crisis in Kalos
by VioletDreams28
Summary: Two years after the events of Pokemon X & Y, Team Flare is re-establishing in Kalos with a whole new plan. It is up to Viola and the other gym leaders this time to put an end to Team Flare once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe it?" exclaimed Alexa. "A Moltres was spotted right here in Kalos! It's unbelievable." Alexa sat in the Shutterbug Café on the South Boulevard with her younger sister Viola. Viola was a gym leader that specializes in bug-type Pokémon and a professional photographer in Santalune City. She came to Lumiose City, the largest one in the Kalos region, to have lunch with her sister at least once a week. Whenever Viola got her way, they ate at the Shutterbug. Viola felt at home there with all of the other photographers, however, the two of them were the only people there that day.

"Did anyone get a picture of it?" asked the bug expert. She took a sip from her cup of coffee and imagined capturing a photograph of the foreign legendary bird. It would look great in her photo gallery back at the Santalune gym. _Why did it even come to Kalos?_ Viola thought to herself. Moltres was from the region Kanto, and that region was basically on the other side of the world.

"No," answered Alexa. "That's why I'm telling you. I'm going to need your help to snap a photo of Moltres so I can write a hard-hitting story on it." Alexa was a journalist for the Lumiose Press. She usually asked for Viola's help to get pictures to publish with her articles. The younger sister even took her camera with her everywhere she went for that reason. Viola sighed. She loved helping her sister, but the duties of being a gym leader and professional photographer kept her extremely busy. She did not have the time for hunt for a legendary fire bird. The idea of it was great but unrealistic. The sandy-haired girl needed a definite location to find it, however no one knew exactly where it was.

"I would love to, Alexa," said Viola, "but I just don't know if I can right now." Alexa reached out and placed her hand on Viola's.

"It's okay. I understand. I promise that _I_ will find Moltres, then call you."

"Thank you." A bell rang in the café as the door opened. A young blonde girl walked in and straight to the sisters' table. It was Bonnie, the sister of the Lumiose gym leader Clemont. Bonnie was very joyful most days, but she seemed nervous. She kept her lips tight together and looked at the floor as she walked. Something bothered the young girl.

"Viola, I need to talk to you," Bonnie said quietly. Her blue eyes glanced across the table at Alexa. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Viola and Alexa looked at each other. Alexa raised her eyebrows, then turned to Bonnie. "It's okay," she said. "I have to get back to work anyways. See ya next time, sis." Alexa got up and exited the café. Bonnie sat down in her seat.

"Is something wrong?" Viola asked. She was sincerely concerned for her.

Bonnie raised her head and stared straight into Viola's green eyes. "Something is very wrong," she whispered. "Clemont sent me down here to get you. There is an emergency gym leader meeting, but it's at Siebold's restaurant this time. My brother looked very worried. He won't tell me what is going on, but it's very important that you get there as fast as possible."

"Siebold's restaurant? What's wrong with the usual conference room in the office building on North Boulevard? It's not because of the ghost is it?"

"No," answered Bonnie. "All Clemont told me is that I have to stay at Professor Sycamore's lab, because we might be in danger again." Viola knew exactly what Bonnie was referring to. Team Flare attempted to end the world using the Ultimate Weapon two years prior. The region's new champion was able to contain the weapon's blast, but it destroyed Geosenge Town and buried the team's leader Lysandre. "This meeting has to be a secret. That's why you have to go the restaurant. Walk straight through the dining room toward the kitchen. There is a roped off staircase. Go down the stairs, and you will find everyone."

"I'm going right away," said Viola standing up and grabbing her camera. "Thank you, Bonnie, and don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Viola walked out of the café and searched for a taxi. Lumiose is a giant city compared to Santalune. She could walk to her destination, but it would take too long. Running would just draw attention to her. Of course, that was the last thing she needed. She found one parked next to a sleeping Skiddo. The little grass Pokémon did not even notice the hustle and bustle around it. Viola got in the cab and told the driver where to take her.

Viola arrived at the restaurant the same time as Grant did. Grant was the rock-type leader at the Cyllage City gym. His dark eyes sparkled just like the gems in his matching black hair when he saw Viola. "Hey, Viola," he said.

"Bonjour, Grant. Do you have any idea what is happening?"

Grant rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I don't. Korrina skated by my gym earlier and said that she received a letter from Olympia's Sigilyph. It instructed her to find Ramos and me and tell us to come here."

"Bonnie just told me when I was having coffee with Alexa. I wonder what is going on."

"I guess we will just have to find out for ourselves." Grant opened the door for Viola and gestured for her to go inside. "After you." Grant and Viola found the meeting room downstairs easily. As soon as they arrived, both gym leaders could feel the distress in the atmosphere. The other six gym leaders were seated at a table with three members of the Elite Four standing next to it. Drasna rested her hands on the back of Valerie's chair, while Siebold and Wikstrom both stood tall with crossed arms. They appeared more serious than usual. Viola sat next to Valerie, and Grant next to her.

"Now that everyone's here," said Wikstrom with a stern voice, "we may begin." Grant looked around the room furrowing his eyebrows.

"But everyone's not here," said Grant. "Where's Malva?"

Siebold stepped forward looking at each person in the room. He still wore his chef uniform and dirty apron. He was also caught off guard by this secret meeting. "Yes, everyone that matters is. We are having this meeting here so no one will find us, not even Malva. Everything discussed today will not be mentioned to anyone outside of this room."

"Why?" asked Wulfric, the ice-type master. "What is happening?" His husky booming voice was enough to frighten anyone, including the toughest of the Elite Four. It amazed Viola that Siebold did not even blink an eye.

Drasna spoke up before anyone else could answer. "I'm afraid that Malva cannot be trusted. We have reason to believe that Team Flare is reestablishing its operations." She took a deep breath before telling the group the next piece of information. "Lysandre is alive."

Author's Notes: This story is based off of the games with very little influence from the anime. I wanted to refer to the ghost in the game, but I do not remember which building it was in. I just said it was on the North Boulevard. I apologize if that is incorrect. I am going to go ahead and add the second chapter. I will try to upload following ones every two days. Thank you so much for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gasped. "How is this possible?" asked Ramos. The elderly grass-lover stood up and glared at the three members of the Elite Four. "What makes you believe this?"

"I helped clean up Geosenge Town after Team Flare destroyed it," stated Grant. "We never found his body, but there was no way that he could have survived that. It's impossible."

"Perhaps, you shall explain the situation, Olympia," said Wikstrom addressing the purple-haired psychic. Olympia stood up and walked to the head of the table. She was a tall, mysterious woman that had visions of the future. She gazed around the room with knowing eyes before she began speaking.

"It began last night," she said. "I had a sudden vision of the Team Flare emblem. It rose from the ashes and rock of the destroyed headquarters in Geosenge Town. The emblem received a crown after rising high above Kalos. The meaning of my vision is this: Lysandre is rising from his initial failure to claim his noble inheritance of being the king of Kalos. Instead of destroying the world for the better of Pokémon, his goal is to rule this region.

"I immediately remembered that The Champion told me Malva admitted last year to being a Team Flare member. She cannot be trusted, especially with the Holo Caster. She possesses the technology to listen in on every conversation just like before, and the team can't be even the slightest bit suspicious that we know their plans. That is why I sent letters to Valerie, Wikstrom, and Korrina.

"I instructed Korrina to tell Grant and Ramos to come to this meeting because she is the fasted traveler with her roller skates." Korrina nodded her head. She was proud of her speed. "I told Valerie," continued Olympia, "to inform Wulfric of the situation. The letter to Wikstrom held the full details of what I saw with the plea to inform Drasna also.

"I came straight to Lumiose City and spoke to Clemont, Siebold, and Professor Sycamore personally. The professor is looking into possible means that Team Flare can use to achieve their goal in taking over Kalos. Did you destroy the letters like I asked?" asked Olympia.

"Don't worry about that," said Korrina. "Lucario took care of everything." The dog ninja Pokémon nodded and stood with its arms crossed just like a person. "No one will ever be able to get their hands on that letter." Viola always thought that Lucario was a very powerful Pokémon. Wikstrom and Valerie also confirmed that their letters were destroyed.

"What about The Champion and Diantha?" asked Wulfric. "Why are they not helping?"

"The Champion is training in Hoen with Steven," answered Drasna. "Diantha is filming a movie in Unova. Both will be difficult to reach, and it may be too late when they get here." Wulfric nodded in understanding.

"I talked to Professor Sycamore about Team Flare's technology before coming over here," said Clemont. "He thinks that Lysandre will use the power of a legendary Pokémon and a modified mega stone to control Kalos with fear. Bonnie is staying at his lab, so I will go by later to find out what else he knows."

"The power of a legendary?' asked Grant. "The only legendaries in this region are Xerneas and Yveltal, and they are dormant in the forest and mountains. The two only wake up once every thousand years. Team Flare can't use them."

"There is a legendary here," stated Viola. "Alexa told me just today that there are sightings of Moltres, a legendary fire Pokémon from Kanto." Everyone looked at Viola in surprise. They must have not heard these claims before.

"Where is the Moltres, dear?" asked Drasna.

"Some reports say that it is near Sea Spirit's Den in the northern part of the region. We will have to find it first. Then, Lysandre won't be able to declare himself king."

"There's still another Kanto legendary Pokémon in Kalos," said Wulfric. He did not look at anyone as he spoke. "I visit the Pokémon Village regularly. It's a safe haven for abused Pokémon hidden in the Winding Woods. Hiding in the cave called the Unknown Dungeon is a Pokémon that calls himself Mewtwo." Valerie gasped and her eyes opened wide. She looked genuinely frightened by what the man said. "Do you know of this Mewtwo?" Wulfric asked Valerie.

"Yes," said Valerie with a shaking voice. "You all know that I am originally from Johto. My home region and Kanto are so close that we always know the other's legends and rumors. Mewtwo is a psychic type Pokémon like the other legendary, Mew. It is very strong and powerful."

"Thank you for the information," said Wikstrom. "In order to defeat Team Flare and win this battle, we shall spit into groups. We need a group to find and protect Moltres. Korrina and Ramos, you two are closer to the sighted locations. You should go with Siebold to find it."

"Consider it done," said Ramos. Korrina and Siebold just nodded.

"Clemont, Grant, and Drasna," Wikstrom continued, "your group needs to search the headquarters in Geosenge Town again. See what kind of technology you can find under the rocks and determine how it was utilized. Maybe, we can get an idea of what they're capable of."  
"You can count on us," said Grant.

"Valerie, Wulfric, and Viola will go to the Pokémon Village. Find Mewtwo and keep it safe from Team Flare. Olympia and I will stay in Lumiose to spy on Malva and Lysandre Café. If there is any activity in his old lab, we will know." Viola gulped. Every part of this plan was dangerous, but they had no other choice.

"Remember," said Siebold, "only use your Holo Caster in the most extreme situations. No one outside of this room, except for the professor, can be trusted. Now, I have a restaurant to run. Meeting adjourned." Siebold walked out of the room before anyone could say a word.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow," said Valerie to Viola. "You should be prepared for anything. If the rumors are true, Mewtwo is very dangerous. It's a good thing that bug-types have an advantage over psychics." She giggled and left.

Wulfric stopped and turned to Viola before walking out. "Meet us in Snowbelle City at my gym first thing in the morning. You will need my help to find the Pokemon Village." He left without a reply.

Viola later walked down the streets of Lumiose thinking about everything she was just told. She could tell that everyone was worried. She had to get back to Santalune so she could prepare for what the next day will bring.

"Viola," called a voice behind her. She knew it was Alexa before turning around. "What is going on? Is Bonnie okay?" Her Helioptile was with her. The cute electric lizard loved riding on Alexa's shoulder during the day.

"Everything's fine," said Viola. She did not like lying to her sister, but it was necessary. "She just needed help with something at the gym without her brother finding out. By the way, you shouldn't search for Moltres." Viola couldn't tell Alexa the truth, but she could protect her sister.

"Why not?" Alexa looked suspiciously at Viola. That was out of character for her.

"I want to go with you. I know I said that I didn't have time, but I can make some time in a couple of days. Wait for me, and we can search for it together." Viola smiled. That will keep Alexa out of trouble for the next few days.

"That's great," said Alexa smiling. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Viola returned home late that night. She worried for herself, Alexa, her fellow gym leaders, and all of Kalos, but she had to get some rest. The next day, Viola will search for Mewtwo.

Author's Notes: I know that I threw a lot of information at you at once. I'm sorry for that, but I feel that this was the best way to explain everything. Remember, I am using information from the games with very few details from the anime. This is especially important for the next chapter. You will find out why when you read it. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Viola woke up early the next morning before dawn and quickly got dressed. She let her Vivillon and Masquerain out of their Poke balls to feed them. "Get plenty to eat," Viola told her Pokémon. "We have a big day ahead of us." She took a picture of her Pokémon eating. Photography calmed Viola. She felt like she was capturing the joy in the moment. That is the joy she will need to remember to make it through the current crisis.

Skater girl Rinka skated past the gym as Viola walked outside. She hung out in front of the gym most days in hopes of battling strong trainers and showing off her skating skills. Viola was surprised to see her up and about so early. "Rinka!" she called. "If anyone comes by, could you tell them that I went out on Route 22 for the day?" Viola did not feel any guilt with that excuse. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Sure thing," answered the speedy skater. Viola headed east of Santalune along Route 22. Vivillon flew beside Viola the whole trip. The photographer hung her camera around her neck in case she saw the perfect photo op. She traveled on the same route to the entrance of Victory Road, then on Route 21 which leads to Snowbelle City.

Snowbelle City lived up to its name. The ground was covered in white glistening snow. Viola wished that she brought a jacket, but she knew that she wouldn't need one at the Pokémon Village. She found the gym just as the sun was rising. Wulfric and Valerie were already waiting at the door when she got there.

"Are you two girls ready to go?" asked Wulfric. His white hair matched the snow that surrounded them. He really loved the ice and cold.

"Oui," answered Viola.

"Of course," said Valerie. Valerie had her Sylvion next to her. She noticed Viola smiling at it. "I'm glad that you have your gorgeous Vivillon out also. Wulfric said that our Pokémon will help us be accepted by the recovering ones at the village."

"Yes," said Wulfric. "When the Pokémon see your happy ones, they are more willing to come out. Now, stay close to me in the forest. There are many paths, so it is easy to get lost." The group traveled through the Winding Woods. Viola quickly discovered that Wulfric was not exaggerating about how easy it was to get lost. They turned down numerous paths, and there were even more that they passed by.

"So, Valerie," said Viola as they walked, "you didn't say very much about Mewtwo yesterday. What else do you know about it?"

"Well," started Valerie, "Mewtwo was a genetically modified clone of the legendary Mew. Scientists kept Mewtwo in a lab on Cinnabar Island many years ago. I believe the place was called the Pokémon Mansion. They performed dangerous and painful experiments on Mewtwo in an effort to make a Pokémon stronger than any other. One day, it escaped. I suppose that it came here to hide from its abusers." Valerie did not seem as nervous talking about the legendary like she was the day before. Viola guessed that Valerie was just shocked then.

"We're here," said Wulfric. "Wait here while I warn the Pokémon of your presence. Come out slowly with yours at my signal." The gentle giant walked into the meadow. Viola saw a couple of Furfrous, a Fletchling, and a Jigglypuff come out of the grass. They approached Wulfric joyfully when they saw him. He spoke to the Pokémon in a soothing voice and motioned for the girls to come out.

Viola never before saw a more beautiful meadow. The ground was covered in a sea of bright red, yellow, and lavender wildflowers. A stream ran through the valley and next to a cave. There was a relaxing waterfall at the head of the stream. The Pokémon there were happily running around with no worries.

"Jigglypuff. Jiggly, jiggly. Puff." Viola turned and saw Valerie and Sylveon talking to the Jigglypuff. The bright pink puff ball grinned and talked back to the fairy gym leader.

"Is she speaking with the Pokémon?" asked Wulfric skeptically.

"She taught herself to speak with her Pokémon and the ones at her gym," answered Viola. "I think that one of the girls there has a Jigglypuff." Viola snapped a picture of the three. It would make a great birthday gift for Valerie. "Now is the hard part," Viola said focusing her attention on the cave. "So, it's in there?"

"Yes," answered Wulfric. "Let's go." Valerie joined Viola and Wulfric in going to the Unknown Dungeon. The team rode on the back of Wulfric's Abomasnow to cross the stream so they wouldn't get wet. They slowly approached the entrance of the small cave. After a moment of hesitation, they entered. There in the very back was Mewtwo.

Mewtwo looked nothing like Viola imagined. It was tall and gray, nothing like the more commonly known Mew. The legendary faced the wall, but it slowly turned their way as they approached it.

"Who are you?" asked a stern voice of a man that Viola heard in her head. "Why are you here?" Viola looked at her companions in shock. Was this Pokémon actually talking? Or did she just imagine the voice? Wulfric seemed equally as frightened, however, Valerie didn't even flinch.

"We're here to help you," said Valerie. She spoke with a steady voice. She knew what to expect. Mewtwo just glared at her.

"You fools," replied the terrifying Pokémon. "I don't need your help with anything. Why are you really here?" Its eyes turned bright pink, and it moved its arms as if it was going to attack.

"Team Flare is looking for you," said Viola suddenly. Mewtwo stopped what it was doing to focus on her words. Viola straightened her shoulders and held her head high in an attempt to appear less startled. "They were disbanded two years ago, but the leader, Lysandre, is looking for a legendary Pokémon. He wants to use its power to control Kalos. We came to warn you and keep you safe from their harm."

Mewtwo looked away from the trainers. "I've seen the destruction that evil groups can cause with my power. They hurt everyone and everything in their path, especially fellow Pokémon." Mewtwo searched the faces of each person. "Why should I trust anything you say?"

Wulfric stepped forward this time. "Trust _me_ ," he said. "The Pokémon here, the ones that are just as wary and hurt as you are, trust me. I care for them. I would never allow for anyone to harm them, and the same goes for you. We cannot and will not control you, Mewtwo, but we will warn you that it is not safe to be in Kalos. Go to a region where no one wants to harm you. Right now, that region is not Kalos."

"Very well," replied Mewtwo. "You made your case, so I will leave at my own will." Mewtwo levitated toward the front of the cave before stopping. "Thank you," it said over its shoulder.

"That was easier than I expected," said Valerie. The team followed Mewtwo to the entrance of the cave. They immediately heard shouting and Pokémon fleeing through the flowers. "Something's wrong!" shouted Valerie.

Valerie made outside first and gasped. Viola could not believe her eyes when she saw what was going on. Four Team Flare grunts were in the Pokémon Village attacking Mewtwo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave Mewtwo alone!" shouted Viola at the evil team dressed in red. The grunts looked up and noticed the gym leaders for the first time. Three men battled with Houndoom, and a woman used her Liepard. A male member simply scoffed at Viola's words with a crooked grin. His Houndoom bit Mewtwo while the female grunt's Liepard attacked with Assurance. Mewtwo winced in pain. The dark type moves were super effective against the psychic-type Pokémon.

"I believe we at Team Flare should thank you," said the man. "We wouldn't have been able to find this Mewtwo without your guidance through the woods. I'm Billy, by the way. After today, you won't soon forget my name." Mewtwo was on the ground. It used Psychic to get the Pokémon off of it.

"Sylveon," yelled Valerie as she splashed across the stream, "use Light Screen to protect Mewtwo!" Sylveon jumped between the clone and the dark Pokémon and created a psychic barrier to block following moves. Viola and Wulfric crossed the water to join the battle.

"Hurricane, Vivillon," called Viola. The fuchsia-colored butterfly flapped its wings causing a strong wind to blow back the other two Houndoom.

"I choose you, Abomasnow," said Wulfric throwing his Poke ball. The tree yeti came out ready to fight. "Use Blizzard." Snow came down so much and fast that it hurt Viola and the other Pokémon. _As long as it defeats Team Flare, we'll be okay_ , Viola thought.

Mewtwo got back on its feet. She was close enough to the legendary to notice it amidst the chaos. Its eyes glowed pink just like in the cave, and it raised its hands in front of it. A bright blue light appeared swirling in circles. Viola thought that the move looked familiar. Mewtwo shot the light at the nearest Houndoom. It repeated the move to make the rest of Team Flare's Pokémon faint. "It's using Aura Sphere," whispered Viola to herself. She remembered Korrina's Lucario using that move during their last battle at the Battle Chateau.

"You're out of Pokémon," said Wulfric as he withdrew his making the blizzard stop. "Your plans have failed." Valerie and Viola also called their Pokémon back. Billy still had his cocky grin.

"That's where you're wrong, old man," said the grunt. He pulled something out of his bag. Viola gasped when she recognized what the item was. This Billy possessed a Master ball. Team Flare must had stolen it from the Poke ball Factory. "With Mewtwo weakened, this ball is guaranteed to catch it. Then, our leader can use this Mewtwonite," continued Billy as he held up a Mega Stone, "to make it even stronger."

Billy threw the ball at Mewtwo, and Viola jumped in front of it without thinking. She caught the ball as she crashed into the ground at Mewtwo's feet. "You fool!" shouted the female grunt. "You cannot stop Team Flare no matter how hard you try." She and Billy ran toward Viola to get the ball back.

Mewtwo glared at Billy and the female member. It used Psychic to throw them back into the other two grunts. "Are you okay," asked Valerie as she hurried to Viola's side. Viola sat up and showed Valerie the broken ball in her hand.

"Everything's fine now," answered Viola quietly. Pain pierced her arm because she landed right on it. She did not think that it was broken though, but it would be badly bruised. She glanced down and noticed that the lens on her camera broke during the fall. "Or not. Alexa is going to kill me when she finds out about this."

Valerie laughed. Team Flare also pulled themselves off of the ground. "What do we do about them?" asked Wulfric. He helped Viola get back on her feet.

"I have an idea," said Valerie. She ran to the tall flowers and crouched down. "Jiggly. Jigglypuff. Puff." A Jigglypuff came out of the flowers. It wobbled between the two groups. The grunts stared at the little pink Pokémon in confusion. _What is Valerie doing?_ Viola asked herself "Mewtwo, use your Barrier, but put it between us and Jigglypuff."

Mewtwo nodded as it created the barrier. Jigglypuff started to sing. _Jigglypuff. Jiggly puff._ Team Flare became sleepy. They swayed where they were standing before collapsing on the ground in a deep sleep.

"Valerie, you're a genius," said Wulfric chuckling.

"Thank you," replied Valerie smiling. "And thank you, Jigglypuff." The Pokémon cheered and went back into the grass. "It is such a beautiful Pokémon with amazing talents. I just knew that it could help us."

Mewtwo turned the gym leaders. "You are a brave human," said the clone to Viola. "Thank you for what you've done."

"Don't thank me just yet. There's one more thing," said Viola. She walked over to Billy and took the Mega Stone from him. She handed the stone to Mewtwo. "You should have the honor of destroying this. No one will be able to abuse your power with this stone out of the picture."

As the legendary crushed the stone in its hand, Viola's Holo Caster beeped. "What could that be about?" asked Valerie. Viola pulled up the message to find an image of a frightened Korrina.

"M'aidez, m'aidez!" shouted the fighting gym leader. "Team Flare is on to our whole operation. This is not good." Korrina looked up at an unknown thing in fear. "Return to base!"

The three leaders looked at each other when the message ended. "We need to get back to Lumiose," said Wulfric. The girls nodded.

"I should leave also," said Mewtwo levitating. "As long as I am here, the Pokémon of Kalos are in danger. Farewell." It flew up in the air and out of sight.

"What are we going to do with these grunts?" asked Valerie. "We can't just leave them here." The group heard a rustling sound near the entrance of the meadow. A man dressed as a cowboy appeared riding a Ponyta.

"Excuse me," called the cowboy. "I'm visiting this region from Unova, and I'm a bit lost. Could you kindly show me how to get back to Snowbelle City?" Viola smiled. It could not have been better timing for this man to appear.

"Are you willing to let us borrow your Ponyta to carry these criminals back there?" asked Viola.

"Load 'em up," he replied. The Ponyta carried all four Team Flare grunts through the Winding Woods. The group chatted along the way with the cowboy, Cavin, but they did make sure to get back to town as quickly as possible. Cavin promised to drop the criminals off at the police station so the gym leaders could get to Lumiose City. They thanked him and hurried toward Siebold's restaurant.

The trio arrived at the basement make-shift conference room just after Grant, Clemont, and Drasna. Olympia, Wikstrom, and Professor Sycamore were already there. Korrina ran in last with wide eyes. The girl was terrified. "Team Flare did it!" exclaimed the skater.

"What did they do?" asked Grant. "What happened?"

Korrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself. Viola sat on the edge of her seat. She was just as worried as everyone else in the room. "They found it before we did," said Korrina more serious than Viola had ever seen her before. "Team Flare caught Moltres."

Author's Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Mr. Cavin James, the best cowboy this side of the Mississippi.**

I have the rough draft written for the next chapter and am working on the last. I might upload those at the same time. I don't know yet. Please let me know how you like the story so far. You guys are what is keeping me motivated to write during this hard time for my family. God bless!


	5. Chapter 5

"How did this happen?" asked Wikstrom. The tall knight hurried over to Korrina and grabbed her shoulders. It was all he could do to keep from shaking the information out of her. He was terrified. "And where are Ramos and Siebold?"

"Give the poor girl some room," said Drasna. She wrapped her arms around the younger trainer leading her to a chair. "Tell us when you're ready, dear."

"They had a Master ball," said Korrina after taking another deep breath. She looked up at Drasna. "Moltres was already caught right before we made it to Sea Spirit's Den. Team Flare admins were still there when we arrived and bragged about what they've done. Then, they tried to capture us because we knew too much. They thought we would be a threat to their plans. Siebold pushed me out of the way and told me to run. I think they brought them wherever Lysandre is going to declare himself king."

Viola could not believe what she was hearing. Team Flare actually caught a legendary Pokémon. The gym leaders had to quickly come up with a plan if they were going to defeat the evil organization.

"A group of grunts followed us to the Pokemon Village," said Viola. She did not look at anyone as she spoke. Instead she stared at her bruised hand resting on the table. "They also had a Master ball… and a Mewtwonite." Viola realized something. For ultimate power, Lysandre would need a Mega Stone for Moltres. She looked up at Professor Sycamore. "Is it possible for there to be a Mega Stone that affects Moltres?"

"I'm afraid so," answered the professor. "I researched Mega Evolution for a very long time. I shared my information with Lysandre because I trusted him back then. Part of my research was using the power of the Sundial in Anistar City to create Mega Stones for all species of Pokémon. I was never completely successful, but I did not have the team of scientists that Lysandre had."

"We found a copy of the research in Lysandre's headquarters," stated Clemont as he pushed up his glasses. "There were also Mega Stone prototypes for various Pokémon. From what I could gather, they did have the technology and information to create a Moltresite, if that's what you would call it."

"Alas, it seems that all we need to do now is to search for the villain," said Wikstrom. "Once we find him, we can free our friends and defeat Lysandre. Surely if we all work together, we cannot lose."

"But we have to find him first," added Wulfric. "Olympia, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No." Olympia closed her eyes as she shook her head. "There was no movement at all at his old lab in the café. Also, I haven't had any more visions. I'm surely sorry I cannot be of more help."

"It's okay, Olympia," said Valerie rubbing the woman's shoulder. "You are doing your best. We all are."

"Are we?" asked Viola. She was upset that no one knew where to go next. The fate of Kalos was hanging in the balance. Her friends were also prisoners of a war that had not even started yet. Viola removed her camera from around her neck and placed it on the table as she stood up. She had an idea, but it was risky. The risk did not matter, however. Someone had to take the necessary actions to find Lysandre. "We have nothing left to lose, so why not go straight to the source? We have to force Malva to tell us where Lysandre is hiding."

Everyone stared at her in shock, then started talking at once. They were all doubting her plan. Some were saying there was an easier and more sure way of getting information. Others were certain that Malva was too dangerous to even approach.

"Viola is right," said Grant speaking above everyone. He stood next to Viola. "Our next move is to confront the traitor."

"No one will let you anywhere near her," responded Wikstrom. He hit the table with his fist causing Valerie to jump. "Darn it! It's too dangerous. I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore." He eyed Viola's arm. The bruises were extremely noticeable.

"It has to be me," argued Viola. "Malva is a news anchor. My sister also works in the news business. I help her so much that I am always around both of their workplaces. It would be less suspicious for me to go than anyone else." She turned her attention to Grant. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to sit this one out."

Grant nodded. "Whatever needs to be done. Be careful." Valerie got up and held onto Grant's arm as she looked at Viola.

"You will do just fine," said Valerie. "You have a dazzling spirit that can do anything when you set your mind to it."

Professor Sycamore walked over to Viola placing his hands on her shoulders. "Do not engage in battle with Malva. Ask what she knows and get out of there. We will be waiting for whatever comes next." Viola nodded and left the restaurant. She did not fear Malva. She was not sure what will happen, but it could not be worse than allowing Lysandre to rule Kalos.

It was dusk as Viola walked to the news station. She had been there many times before with Alexa. The newspaper worked closely with the station in reporting the most accurate information. _It should be the end of Malva's shift_ , thought Viola. She went straight to the front desk to ask if the broadcaster was still there.

"I'm sorry, Miss," answered the secretary. "Malva left just a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where she went?" asked Viola. "It's important that I find her." Viola was desperate. She had to find Malva in order to free Ramos and Siebold. "It's work related," she added. Viola felt that last sentence would convince the secretary to help her. She knew that anyone in the news business could not ignore anything work related. There could be emergencies or possible stories that they would miss. Missing a hard-hitting story would be career suicide.

"I did overhear her talking to a strange young man today," responded the secretary. "She told him to meet her at Parfum Palace in the morning, if that helps."

"Thank you very much," said Viola. She ran out of the building toward the palace. _Should I get help? No, we will be too late if I go back now._ Viola finally had a lead that will help her defeat Lysandre. She decided on the way to make it her first priority to free Ramos and Siebold. They could then fight Team Flare together.

Viola was exhausted when she finally made it to the palace. She hid behind a bush to catch her breath. The Parfum Palace looked beautiful in the moonlight. It was built three hundred years before when the great war among the regions ended. She scanned the openings for trouble. Team Flare grunts guarded the front gates. She did not see any other guards at the front door, but it was difficult to tell with the big wall blocking her view of the majority of the building. Viola thought about what to do and suddenly had an idea.

The gym leader took out one of her shrunken Poke balls and placed it deep in her boot. She planned to give herself up. The grunts would keep her prisoner with the other two after confiscating the Poke ball she left in her pocket. After the last incident with Team Flare, the gym leaders and Elite Four had to do a training in handling crisis situations in case something like that happened again. Siebold taught her to hide a Poke ball in her shoe so she could defend herself in cases like this.

Viola walked straight up to the gate. "Excuse me," said Viola to the grunts acting as if she had no idea what was happening. "I am with the Lumiose Press. May I ask, what are you doing here?" She smiled hoping they would believe she was no more than a reporter. It was too dark for them to recognize who she really was.

"You came to the wrong place lady," said one of the guards. They tackled Viola and tied her hands behind her back. Everything went just as Viola thought it would. These mindless minions were so predictable. They led Viola to an out-of-the-way bedroom where Ramos and Siebold were locked in. Both prisoners' eyes widened when they saw her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ramos after the grunts left. He helped Viola take the ropes off of her hands. Viola took off her boot to reveal her Vivillon's Poke ball.

"I came to rescue you. Come out Vivillon." The butterfly came out of its Poke ball and fluttered around the room. Siebold smiled as he realized Viola's intentions.

"I must say I'm impressed," said the cook. "I did not think that you remembered that little trick I taught you so long ago." His smile faded. "Is anyone else here?"

"No, it's just me," answered Viola. "I just found out that you would be here. I knew that it would be too late if I went back for help, but the three of us are more than capable of escaping and defeating Lysandre."

"Hahaha," laughed a familiar voice. Viola turned around startled. She quickly called back Vivillon and held the Poke ball behind her back. The door opened to reveal Malva standing in the hallway. She grinned as she saw at the three prisoners in front of her. "I am so disappointed in you. Did you really believe this entire time that Lysandre survived that disaster? Did you really believe that this was his idea? Hahaha! You could not be more wrong."

Siebold placed himself between Malva and Viola. "What are you talking about Malva?" demanded Siebold. "If Lysandre is dead, then who is using Moltres?"

"I am," answered Malva. "I am going to be the next queen of Kalos."


	6. Chapter 6

"This was my idea from the very beginning," continued Malva. "I told Lysandre that he should be king. He could rule Kalos with an iron fist, but he was insistent on just destroying the world to save Pokémon. Lysandre was too naïve to realize my plan's potential, so I placed it into action the moment he was crushed in his own headquarters. I have to say that I did not think any of you fools would ever catch on. I suppose Olympia had one of her visions." Malva rolled her eyes.

Viola's clenched her fists. She used to trust this woman just a few years ago. She even looked up to her. It took Viola a long time to accept that Malva was actually evil. Hearing the Elite Four member then, Viola could only think about how she did not notice the darkness in her sooner.

"You're better than this," said Ramos. "You have so much potential as a trainer, but you're letting it go to waste for this useless pursuit of power."

"It won't be useless when I become queen." Malva leaned against the doorframe. She took a Master ball out of her pocket and spun it in her hand. "I have Moltres now. I'm unstoppable, and it's all because of the hard work of myself and Team Flare.

"After the destruction of Geosenge Town, I paid off some of the clean-up crew to hand over any information on Mega Stones without anyone knowing. I gave Sycamore's and the team's research to my own group of scientists in hopes of creating Mega Stones for legendary Pokémon and matching Key Stones. That kind of power would be more than any trainer could ever dream of.

"It took them a couple of years to finally create new Mega Stones for any species. I had to catch a legendary, so a grunt stole a couple of Master balls for me from the factory. Because I'm a news broadcaster," Malva looked straight at Viola, "I _also_ hear rumors of legendary sightings: both Moltres and Mewtwo. The perfect opportunity came up when both the Champion and Diantha left the region, so I sent one group after the bird and one to Snowbelle City to follow Wulfric right to Mewtwo.

"And now here we are. I will make my declaration at dawn. You better treat me like your queen when I return, or I'll lock you up in a dungeon and throw away the key." Malva smirked and walked away closing the door behind her.

"Viola," said Ramos, "do you think your Vivillon could take on all of these guards? We have to get out of here." Viola opened her mouth to answer, but Siebold spoke up first.

"We don't have just Vivillon," said Siebold. The water trainer took off his shoe to reveal his own Poke ball. "I have my Gyarados. Come on out Gyarados." The terrifying sea serpent came out taking up most of the space in the large room. Siebold winked at Viola. "I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I didn't follow my own advice."

"You kids are something else," chuckled Ramos. Gyarados smashed through the door surprising the two grunts guarding it. The two Houndoom were no match for Gyarados's Hydro Pump attack. Viola brought out her Vivillon. The butterfly used Hurricane whenever a grunt attacked it.

Ramos ran to another room where he thought Team Flare kept the rest of their Poke balls as Siebold and Viola went to the gardens. Malva was there waiting for the sun to rise. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the two trainers before her.

"My grunts might be no match for you, but you are foolish to think that you can defeat me," yelled Malva. "I'll give you a sneak preview of what true power really is. Let's go, Moltres!" The fire legendary came out of its Poke ball and soared through the air. This was the first time Viola had ever seen Moltres. She was amazed by the beauty and strength it displayed through the fire coming out of its wings. Viola also noticed the Mega Stone around its neck.

"You won't win so easily," said Siebold. "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" The Pokémon shot a beam of light at Moltres knocking it back.

"Vivillon," called Viola, "use Bug Buzz." That move was not as effective, but it did cause a lot of damage. Malva's nostrils flared with anger.

"Moltres, Mega evolve!" Both Malva's Key Stone and Mega Stone glowed brightly. Ribbons of fire grew off of Moltres's feathers on its head and wings. The legendary appeared larger in size. "Now Moltres, Flame Charge." Moltres attacked Vivillon in a ball of fire causing the Pokémon to faint.

"No!" yelled Viola. She swooped the butterfly off of the ground. "You have to do something, Siebold. Moltres is too powerful."

"Aqua Tail," called Siebold to his Pokémon. Gyarados hit Moltres with a watery blow knocking it to the ground. Before Moltres could get back up, the temperature suddenly dropped. Viola shivered. An abrupt clap of thunder shook the ground. Viola, Siebold, and even Malva glanced to the sky. The weather was so unnatural. Viola searched for the cause among the numerous lightning strikes.

"What is going on?" whispered Siebold to himself. Viola saw it. Three figures flew toward the palace. Viola recognized two of them from pictures and one from the day before. They were Articuno, Zapdos, and Mewtwo.

Viola grinned from ear to ear. She remembered that Mewtwo saw the distress message from Korrina before it left the Pokémon Village. It must had summoned the other two legendary birds to save Moltres and Kalos.

"Attack them, Moltres," shouted Malva when she realized what was going on. Moltres soared toward the other two birds. They each moved rapidly. Moltres had a difficult time trying to cause them any damage. Articuno slowed down Moltres by using Ice Beam, and Zapdos shocked it with Thunder.

"Mewtwo," said Viola, "the Mega Stone is around Moltres's neck." The Pokémon nodded and joined to fight to get the stone away from Moltres.

Viola walked toward Malva. "Give it up," she told her. "Let Moltres go. Give me its ball." Viola held out her hand. Malva raised her nose in the air.

"It's not over yet. Those three cannot compete with the new Moltres." As soon as she finished, the necklace containing the Mega Stone fell to the ground. Mewtwo managed to use its psychic abilities to remove it in the chaos.

"End this, Malva," said Siebold. Viola grew impatient. It was obvious that she was not going to give up, even with the other legendary birds there. Viola tackled Malva. She tore the ball out of her hands and broke it just like she did with the ball meant for Mewtwo. Malva attempted to hit Viola, but Siebold grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"You're free now, Moltres," called Viola to the phoenix-like Pokémon. "You don't have to fight anymore." Moltres stopped attacking its fellow legendary bird Pokémon.

Mewtwo addressed the bird trio. "Go home," said the psychic clone. "They no longer have control over you." Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos soared away together. Mewtwo looked down upon the trainers. "You helped me, so it was only fair that I help you." It then left trailing the former three.

"We did it," said Siebold to Viola. "We saved Kalos." Viola beamed as she looked back up at the stars. She never before thought any of this would happen to her, but here she was. She helped take down an evil organization, met legendary Pokémon, and learned about the possibilities of Mega Evolution. It pained Viola to know that she could not capture any pictures because of her broken lens.

Ramos came running into the garden. "I found the Poke balls," said the old man. He looked around and noticed Siebold still pinning down Malva, an exhausted Gyarandos, and Viola covered in dirt. "What the heck did I miss?"

…

Two days later, Viola explained the whole story in detail to Alexa at lunch in Lumiose City. The police arrested Malva and the rest of Team Flare at the Parfum Palace. Viola went back to Santalune City immediately to get some sleep because she was exhausted from the whole adventure. Alexa, however, was more concerned with Viola's injuries.

"I'm fine," said Viola to her sister. "You really don't have to worry about me. They're just bruises." Viola took a sip of her coffee. She wished that Alexa would be more excited that she saw the Moltres that they planned to search for.

"You could've been seriously injured or worse," said Alexa shaking her head. "I just can't believe that this happened, and you don't have any pictures of Moltres. I thought that was your dream."

"It was, but I broke the lens and… I LEFT IT AT THE RESTAURANT!" Viola just realized that never went back to retrieve her camera from Siebold's restaurant. She was so tired that she did not think anything about it. "I have to go," she told Alexa. "I'll meet up with you later."

Viola raced back to the restaurant. She decided to enter through the back door into the kitchen so she won't attract a lot of attention to herself. She made her way downstairs to find that her camera was not on the table where she left it. "Are you looking for this?" asked a voice behind her.

Siebold stood there holding her camera. "Yes, thank you," answered Viola. She took the camera from the cook. It felt good to have it back in her hands again.

"I saw the lens was broken yesterday, so I got it fixed. I don't remember giving you permission to come through my kitchen," said Siebold laughing. Viola laughed also.

"I thought I earned the privilege, and I might find something interesting to snap a picture of," joked Viola.

"The only interesting thing here is Grant and Valerie on a date in the dining room."

"Really?" Viola was shocked. She had no idea they were together.

"Yes," answered Siebold. "They come here to eat often…" Siebold started to leave but stopped short. "You should too," he said over his shoulder. He then went back to the kitchen.

Viola looked at her camera that was as good as new. She might not have any action shots of what happened the last two days, but she would always remember the adventure. She also knew exactly where her next lunch with Alexa would be.

Le Fin

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story. I had so much fun writing it and exploring the world of Pokemon in more detail. I hoped you really liked it. Please let me know what you thought about everything.


End file.
